I Mean it
by Ms. Issippi
Summary: Maka catches a cold, and Soul demands that she stays home from school. After having a chat with Blair, Maka learns something very interesting. Soul/Maka. Oneshot. Fluff!


**A/N: Hey! I wanted to write something different. Here's some Soul/Maka for you guys. I'm sure this is a pretty unoriginal idea, but I wanted to give it a try xD This took about four days to write, so without further ado, let's start!**

**I wonder how many times I used the word "giggle" in this story.**

**And, on a personal note, I turned 30 the other day. Whoopie. ;n;**

**Pairing: Soul/Maka**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. It wouldn't be as awesome if I did.**

* * *

><p>Maka lay sprawled out under the covers of her comfortable bed as the alarm rang, signaling the new Monday morning. Maka groaned as she rolled over in her bed to hit the off button, though she was the type of girl to usually get up right away to be prepared for school. She lay on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow that she soon realized was covered in sweat. She instantly removed her head and flipped the pillow over, going into the same position again. There was a loud ringing in her ears, a pain in her head and chest, and her throat hurt when she tried to swallow.<p>

Soul woke to the always lovely sight of Blair's breasts smothering his face. He instantly got a nosebleed and tried to shove her off before Maka came in and saw. Blair giggled and hugged his head, listening to his protests before jumping off his bed. She turned into a cat and ran away quickly, wanting to see what Maka had prepared for breakfast. But surprisingly, when Blair arrived in the kitchen, Maka was nowhere to be found.

As Blair checked around the apartment for her, she heard Soul walk into the kitchen, dressed but without his hair combed. Soul looked around, finally asking Blair: "Where's Maka?" Blair shrugged, turning into a human again and rummaging the fridge for something to eat since Maka had the nerve to not prepare breakfast for them.

"Did you try her room?" Soul asked, heading towards the girl's door. "Nope!~ Would you mind doing that for me?" Blair asked, her head still searching around the fridge. As Soul opened the door to Maka's room, he saw her lying in bed, the covers still draped over her, and her head buried inside her pillow. He walked over her and shook her a bit, seeing if she was awake. "Hey, Maka, wake up. Did you forget to set your alarm or something?" He asked, but was soon hit in the head by a dictionary that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"What the hell, Maka! I was trying to wake you up, that's no reason to-"He stopped short when he realized that she looked pale, her eyes were puffy, and she was coughing. "…Maka? Are you feeling okay?" He asked in a calmer tone now, concerned. Maka nodded, still not saying anything, and lifted the covers off of herself. She stood up, but fell back down onto her bed. She groaned. "I feel like crap." She finally muttered, and Soul shook his head.

He sighed. "Maka, don't go to school today, okay? You're sick. Go back to sleep. Want me to call your dad?" He asked, and Maka instantly sat up. "No! I have to go to school today! If I don't, it'll ruin my perfect attendance record! I also promised Crona that I'd help her catch up with the rest of the class today! Don't call Papa, you know he'll run over here and then just ruin everything… I'm fine Soul; I'm going to school today." She said, trying to stand again, wobbling, but maintaining her balance. "See? I'm fine." She said, but coughed and lost her balance again instantly after. She plopped down back onto her bed.

"I mean it, Maka, go back to sleep. I'll just tell Crona that you're sick and you'll help her another day." He said, starting to walk out but was stopped by another statement from her. "What about my record? I gotta beat Ox, there's no way I can let him be there more than me! And I don't wanna miss anything important, either!" Soul gritted his teeth together at how unreasonable Maka was being, but forced himself to keep his patience. "Maka, think about it for a minute. Ox was absent two days so far this year because Kim kicked his ass and he broke both his legs. Stein probably won't do anything other than dissection; we're still working on that essay in Marie's class that you already finished, and Mifune is still testing each of us individually and you already went. You're not gonna miss anything!" He tried to reason with her, and turned around to meet her eyes. She still looked determined to go to school.

This left Soul with no choice. He sighed, going into the living room, passing Blair, who was attempting to make pancakes, and retrieving the key to every room from underneath the couch cushion. He returned to Maka's room, holding the key so she could see it. "I mean it. You're not going. That's it. Period. End of story. Bye." He said, ignoring her protests and defending himself from a flying book by shutting the door and quickly locking it. He put the key on the dresser in his room, and went to talk to Blair, hearing Maka's protests when he passed by her door.

"Hey, Blair, those almost done?" He asked the cat, and she nodded, putting slightly burned pancakes on a plate. At least she had actually tried to do something for them. He grabbed a plate and sat down at the kitchen table, explaining what he wanted while he put maple syrup on his pancakes.

"Listen, Blair, Maka's sick today and I wanted her to stay home from school. I locked her in her room because she refused to listen to me. After she's calmed down," He paused, listening to Maka's continued angry yells from behind her closed door. "I want you to bring her a plate of these. Make sure she doesn't leave. If you can, talk to her. You know, girl to girl or whatever you girls call it. Just make sure she stays in her room." He finished. "Do you think you can do that for me?" He asked the cat, and she nodded. "Sure! Blair will do anything to help Soul-kun and Maka-chan!~" She said positively, and Soul stood up, his breakfast finished, and nodded. "Thanks, Blair. I owe you." He thanked her, and she hummed to herself, happy that he had asked for her help.

Soul passed Maka's room on the way to his; yelling "I told you I meant it!" as her walked by it, and combed his hair in the style he liked it. He picked up his light bag, checking the time, and waving Blair goodbye, shutting the apartment door behind him as he headed for the parking lot for his motorcycle. She waved playfully back, and giggled as she listened to Maka continue her rant.

As Soul drove to the academy on his motorcycle, he couldn't help but wonder how Maka would kill him when he returned home. He decided to not worry about that and parked his motorcycle outside the academy, starting his long journey up the academy stairs.

When he arrived at the top, Black Star and Tsubaki were there, waiting for him. He received a quizzical look from Tsubaki when she saw that Maka was not with him "Hello, Soul. Where's Maka? It's not like her to be absent." She asked him, and he high fived Black Star. "She's really sick today. She wanted to come, but she could hardly stand so I wouldn't let her. She's probably really pissed at me." He responded, and Tsubaki smiled. "Aww, that's really sweet. Well, I hope she doesn't kill you when you get home." She said, giggling. He rubbed that back of his neck. "Yeeeah…" He responded casually, as the three of them waited for the others.

Crona was the next to join them as she exited the building. She shyly waved to the three and was about to ask where Maka was when Tsubaki answered. "Hi, Crona! Maka's sick today. But if you'd like, I'll tutor you instead. I may not be as smart as her, but I scored pretty high on the super written exam…" She offered, but Crona shook her head. "N- No, it's okay. It's not anything a- about you or s- something like that, b- but I just feel more comfortable around Maka…" She stuttered, and Tsubaki nodded understandingly, though she looked a bit disappointed that she couldn't tutor Crona.

Kid, Liz and Patty walked up the academy stairs not too long after and said hello to all of them. "Yo. Where's Maka?" Liz asked, and Soul simply replied with: "She's sick." Liz nodded. "I didn't think simply being sick would keep our star student away from school…" She said, and Soul chuckled. "I wouldn't let her come. She's probably gonna kill me when I get home." He replied as the group walked into the school building together. Tsubaki and Kid were chatting friendlily to an uncomfortable looking Crona, Soul and Liz were still discussing why Maka was going to kill Soul, and Black Star and Patty were giggling together at the back of the group.

As the group entered Professor Stein's classroom, Soul realized that he actually had to take the notes today since he couldn't copy off of Maka during lunch. He sighed quietly and slumped down in his seat, taking out his notebook out in class for the first time in what seemed like all year. Stein looked at him curiously, but then nodded when he took attendance and realized that Maka wasn't there. "So I see you're going to take the notes today, Soul. What a pleasant surprise." He commented, and a few girls giggled.

Time seemed to have slowed down for that period. Soul began to stare at the clock, waiting for the period to be over. To make things worse, Stein decided to give extra notes to the class, and Soul's hand began to cramp with all the extra writing he had to do. "Honestly, how does Maka do it?" He muttered quietly to himself, glancing at the empty seat next to him that Maka usually occupied.

When the bell finally rang, signaling that the period was over, Stein handed everyone the homework assignment, giving Soul an extra one. "Make sure Maka gets it." He told him, and Soul nodded apathetically. He caught up with Black Star and Tsubaki, but saw that he was going to "train" with Hiro, and decided to walk to class with someone else. He looked around the room for any other one of his friends, and spotted Kid ranting about symmetry to Liz and Patty. They were definitely out. His last option was Crona, who was still putting away her books as she struggled to fit everything in. He sighed and approached her as she looked up shyly at him. "I- Is there something w- wrong, S- S- Soul…?" She asked quietly, and he shook his head. "No, not really. Since Maka's not here and you usually don't have anyone to walk with, I decided that I'd walk with you, if that's okay, I mean." He said, and she slowly nodded, picking up her bag. They headed out of the classroom, sharing an awkward silence.

Although Crona didn't speak much, it was better to walk with her than to walk alone, which was uncool. As they entered Ms. Marie's class, they hurried to their seats without a word to each other. The day dragged on forever, and Soul was both anxiously and nervously awaiting its end.

* * *

><p>Maka gave up complaining after she realized that Soul had left and stared out her window. She considered escaping through it, but she figured that she was already late and she'd have no way to get to school since Soul usually drove her. She'd ask Blair, but she knew that Soul had a chat with her and she wasn't one to betray someone's trust, no matter how slutty she may seem.<p>

At about 10:00, Maka was laying in her bed, catching up on her reading. She was surprised when she heard a knock on her door, and figured that it was Blair. She considered pretending to be asleep, but she figured that it'd do no use since Blair would unlock the door and come in anyway. "Yes, Blair?" She called, and realized how hard it was to speak. She heard Blair purr from behind her door. "I've got Pancakes, pills, and the key to get in. You mind if I come in?" She asked, but unlocked the door without a response anyway. She quickly shut the door behind her so Maka couldn't get out. Blair smiled warmly at the sick girl and held up the promised items. Blair was even nice enough to cut and put syrup on her breakfast.

Blair put down said items on the bedside table and took out two of the pills, handing them to her as well as a glass of orange juice. Maka downed the pills and started eating, and Blair sat down on Maka's desk chair, turning into a cat, and ready to launch into the speech that Soul asked her to make. "So, how do you feel, Maka?" Blair began, and Maka knew that she might as well tell Blair the truth since she was being so kind to her. "To be honest, I feel like crap." She said in a scratchy whisper, taking another sip of her juice. Blair purred.

"That's why Soul didn't want you to go to school, silly! He cares a lot about you. More than you think he does~" Blair meowed. Maka looked up at her from her breakfast, slightly blushing. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, and Blair laughed lightly. "Come on, isn't it obvious?" She asked, and Maka shook her head. "Sorry, but I really have no idea what you're talking about, Blair." She said, and then it was Blair's turn to shake her head. "Silly Maka, he totally has a thing for you! He even told me himself." She said, and Maka nearly dropped her fork. "I'm sure he was just joking, Blair. He said himself that he'd never like a flat chested girl like me. Besides, we're just friends." Maka responded, and Blair pouted. "Maka, he really does like you! I'm not making this up!" She stood up and bounced onto Maka's bed. She sat down in front of her. "Fine, if you don't believe me, then ask him yourself. If I'm lying, then you can blame it on me and say that I was playing a joke on you." Blair said.

Maka sighed. "If he did tell you that he liked me… then why are you always flirting with him?" She asked, and Blair giggled. "It's fun! I flirt with every guy, silly! Remember that one time my towel fell off in front of Soul, Black Star, and Kid? That was hilarious! I knew Soul had a thing for you, but it's way too much fun to flirt with people when all they do is get nosebleeds." She answered, and Maka sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly, but still smiling.

Blair chuckled. "Got you to cheer up, now didn't I?" She said, accomplished. Maka smiled. "Yeah, I guess so… Thanks for your help, Blair. And for the Pancakes and pills. And the information, too." She said, and Blair waved it away, jumping off the bed and turning back into a human. She took Maka's empty plates and started to walk out the door. She turned around to face Maka before leaving. "Hey, Maka, I'm not gonna lock the door, but promise that you won't leave, okay?" Blair said, and Maka nodded. "I promise, Blair. It feels nice to take off once in a while, actually." She said, and Blair giggled, about to leave the room, when Maka quickly said: "Wait!" Blair turned once more to see that Maka had her arms open, which was an unusual sight for Blair. She giggled again, approaching, putting the items in her hands back on the table, and giving Maka a tight hug. "Thanks again, Blair. I'm not mad anymore. And I'm actually feeling a bit better now." She thanked again, and Blair snorted, grabbing the plates again and heading out the door, shutting it behind her. Maka sat in her bed, looking out the window, thinking about what Blair had said to her.

* * *

><p>"Boy, Soul sure does seem lost without Maka." Liz acknowledged as she watched Soul wander around the halls with no one to walk with to the cafeteria. Patty giggled and Kid merely glanced back at the white haired boy. "What a shame." He muttered, not paying attention to him and more to the asymmetry of the hallway.<p>

Liz looked at her meister, as he seemed more bugged than usual. "Hey, Kid, something wrong? You seem kinda flustered today." She asked. Patty giggled like mad, and ran up ahead to catch up with Crona who was innocently trying to make her way to lunch. Patty began playing with her hair until Ragnarok came out of Crona's back, taunting the bashful girl. Patty then got into an argument with the black blob.

Kid was doing nothing but staring at the back of Crona's head. Liz sighed. "Kid, are you angry at Crona or something? You shouldn't be, she's really nice, you know, she actually helped me with my essay the other day. Is it her hair that's bothering you?" Liz persisted. She glanced at Crona's short pink locks, which were the most asymmetrical things ever. Kid simply shook his head, refusing to look at her.

They reached the cafeteria and took their usual seats, Patty grinning at Crona, making the poor girl nervous, squirming slightly in her seat.

Soul sat down with his cafeteria lunch, moving his peas around in his plate, not appearing to be in the mood to actually eat them like most people would. This made Kid grind his teeth, but he controlled his annoyance because he knew that Black Star, Liz and Patty would never let him hear the end of him complaining about Soul playing with his food. Patty poked him, and Soul shot up. "What?" He asked, seeming dazed. "Hey, Sooooul, are you sad?" She asked, and Liz face palmed. Soul looked back down at his peas. "Just worried about what Maka'll do when I get home. I'm actually kinda scared, to be honest, you know her. Hey Kid, do you mind if I camp out at your place for a week or two?" Soul asked, and Kid's head shot up. "Absolutely not. If I let you stay you'll ruin the symmetry that I work so hard to preserve. It's hard enough to keep it with Patty living there, but I don't think I could risk having you after seeing the state of your room." Kid said rather quickly, shuddering upon the memory of Soul's horribly asymmetrical room.

Soul shook his head. "Alright man, whatever. But if I'm not in tomorrow, you know what happened, and you'd better feel pretty freaking bad." Soul said, and popped a pea into his mouth. Kid nodded. "Deal." He said, and Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Crona giggled.

* * *

><p>At last, the last period bell rang, signaling that the school day was over and that everyone should go home. Soul tried his best to walk as slow as possible without lagging behind his friends. Patty and Black Star were once again laughing together, Tsubaki, and Liz were chatting, and Ragnarok wailed on Crona as Kid tried to remove him from tugging on her hair, all while Soul stayed silent. The group waved their goodbyes staring at the front entrance of the school, where Crona had to stay in the building since she lived there, and after they had climbed down the many academy stairs, they all parted ways.<p>

Soul jumped on his motorcycle and headed towards home, wondering if Blair had actually kept her promise and kept Maka in her room, or if they were both plotting his downfall together. He shoved that thought away, blaming his paranoia.

As Soul parked his bike in the parking lot of his apartment, he couldn't help but slowly walk up each step leading to their floor. As he stood outside the door to their home, he slowly turned the knob and peeked inside. Just as he feared, Maka was sitting on the couch waiting for him. She was wrapped in a blanket with her hair up in a bun, a box of tissues next to her, and reading a novel. When she noticed the door open, she instantly put in her bookmark and placed the book on the coffee table. She didn't look at him, but patted the seat next to her, giving him no choice but to sit down and have a chat with her. "Blair went to work. We're alone." She said simply, and Soul sat on the edge of the couch, watching to make sure she didn't put a hand near her book.

She coughed and slowly turned to face him, and to his surprise, she didn't look at all angry with him. In fact, she looked quite understanding. He mentally thanked Blair for talking with her. "I get that you thought that I needed the day off, and I get that you were concerned for me. But you didn't have to go to the extreme of locking me in my room." She said, not taking her green gaze off him. He gulped, and looked down. "I know. I didn't want you to go to school if you were sick, though. I was worried about you." She nodded. "Like I said, I know that you were only trying to help. I understand that. But seriously, what if I had to go to the bathroom or something?" She asked, and he couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. Out of all the things in the world that she could've said there, she chose _that?_

He guessed that she was trying to make him more comfortable by making him laugh. He sat up again and cleared his throat. "I guess I didn't think about that." He admitted, and she smiled lightly, coughing before she spoke again. "Clearly not. Anyway, thanks for being so concerned about me." She said, and he sighed in relief. "Good. So we're cool?" He said, ready to stand up and turn on the TV. "Sit down, I'm not done yet." She said sharply, and he instantly sat back down. She cleared her throat and began to speak again.

"I had a small chat with Blair. And of course, you know her; she's not very good at keeping secrets." She said, and he widened his eyes. No, she _couldn't have. _

"Anyway, Blair said some interesting things, you know… She told me that you told her that you had a thing for me." She smiled devilishly, getting to the point quickly. Soul suddenly became very interested in the fabric on the couch.

"So, Soul, tell me this, is Blair lying?" She asked him, still grinning. Soul mentally panicked. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, what do I say? If I say yes, she'll never know how I really feel, and if I say no and she doesn't like me, our friendship will be ruined… Why did I have to go and tell Blair? I could've at least told someone who could keep a secret like Tsubaki or Crona… Why am I such a moron? _He mentally scolded himself, and Maka could see that he was growing nervous. She giggled. Soul then decided that honesty was the best policy.

"Umm… Yeah… About that… You won't hate me if I said that it was true, would you?" He asked quietly, but Maka giggled all the more. It was rare to see Soul in such an innocent state like this that to her, it was adorably hilarious. She shook her head. "Of course not, Soul. In fact…" She paused, turning around and leaning back. She laid her head on his chest, and all he could do was stare in shock. "I feel the same way, Soul." She finished, closing her eyes and trying not to cough on him. He smiled his pointy grin. "Oh, really?" He asked her, and she nodded, looking up at him.

"Yup. I mean it." She giggled.


End file.
